A photosensitive resin composition is a material used to manufacture a display device such as a color filter, a liquid crystal display material, an organic light emitting diode (EL), a display panel material, and the like. For example, a color filter such as a color liquid crystal display and the like needs a light-blocking layer among color layers such as red, green, blue, and the like to increase display contrast or chromophore effect. The light-blocking layer may be mainly formed of a photosensitive resin composition.
Recently, an attempt to use a light-blocking layer as a black spacer (or a black photo spacer) supporting between two TFT and C/F substrates interposed by liquid crystal layers has been made. In particular, the black spacer may require chemical resistance in a solvent of polyimide of an upper layer and a solution for rework as well as realize a pattern step difference by adjusting an exposure dose with a half tone mask, in addition to mention basic characteristics such as compression displacement, an elasticity recovery rate, breaking strength, and the like.